Wedding Day (For Madi)
by vanishedsilhouettes
Summary: (One shot) The day is here! Elena and Damon are finally getting married, and you're invited to the wedding.


Wedding Day: This one-shot is for Madi. She's been nothing but encouraging, helpful and supportive. She's the best friend anyone could ask for. She's probably the biggest Delena shipper I know, so I decided to dedicate this short story to her. Also, it's the first story, I've published in a very long time.. I'm (very) nervous. I hope you like it, Madi!

* * *

**Wedding Day**

"How do I look?" Elena straightened out her dress and looked hopefully at the group of girls in front her. Caroline squealed and grabbed her hand. All of Elena's friends, she'd made over the years, were here. Elena caught her reflection in the mirror: her long white dress shimmered in the candle lights, but her smile glowed even brighter. She was marrying Damon today. He was the love of her life, and the only man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Elena spotted Katherine in the crowd. They exchanged a knowing glance. The past was forgotten. Today, Katherine was just another friend, who wanted to see two people affirm their love. Right in that second, they forgave each other.

"Elena, hurry! We're going to be late!" Caroline said, in the most peaceful way a complete stressed out person could say that. But she was right. The room quickly emptied out, and soon enough it was just Katherine and Elena.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Katherine sounded genuinely worried.

"No, not at all. Damon is the one, I've always known that. He loves me for who I am. He makes me feel more alive, than any person ever has. He can make a mundane trip to the grocery store seem like our honeymoon."

"Then why are you standing here and not walking down the aisle?"

"Because who's going to walk me down the aisle, huh? My pa- my parents are gone, Katherine. Jeremy's been in Iraq for three months now, and he didn't even reply to the wedding invitation." Elena snapped. She had been hiding these feelings from Damon, but he knew something was wrong. But she could never tell him. She didn't want to ruin his day - _their_ day.

"Come on, Elena. I know, we two haven't exactly gotten along these years, but I can see right through you. You're not that hard to read, you know. Despite of everything we've been through, you're my friend. So if I have to, heck, I'll get you down that aisle."

"Really?" Elena was touched.

"Yes, really. But luckily, that won't be an issue." With that, Elena heard a knock. Katherine had a sly smile on her face. She opened the French double-doors, and there he was; her brother. He was dressed in his army gear and looked slightly wounded. Elena ran as fast as her giant cupcake dress would allow her, and hugged him tightly.

"Jeremy, you're back, I can't believe it."

"Of course, I'm back. I can't miss my big sister getting married!"

"And hey! Some updates would've been nice." Elena said in her most parental voice and punched him playfully.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and Caroline's blonde mane popped out.

"You seriously need to get moving now, Elena! The band's starting."

The violins strung together and the pianist began to play. The guests stood up, as the door opened. Elena took her first step into the room. It was a cascade of flowers and happy faces. With Jeremy by her side, she didn't feel nervous at all. White and pink flower petals showed her the way. Stefan and Rebekah's daughter was the flower girl, and her toothless smile was bigger than ever. Elena's heart pounded, but she didn't have a worry or care in the world. Because at the end of this aisle, stood the man she was about to marry. Damon's blue eyes held back tears, but his smile said it all. Elena was his happiness, and he was hers. By Damon's side was Stefan - his best man. Stefan had nothing but love for soon-to-be married couple. Him and his wife, Rebekah, had just celebrated their third anniversary and Rebekah was pregnant again. Over the years Damon and Stefan had grown to become a real family – real brothers.

Jeremy kissed Elena's hand and helped her up the three steps. Damon took her hand from there. He looked longingly at Elena, and whispered in her ear: "You look stunning, if it isn't obvious."

The ceremony made everyone in the room tear up; even Katherine was patting her perfectly applied make-up with a napkin. It was time vows now, and Elena fiddled with a crumbled paper.

"Damon," she began. "You told me once, that you had never seen me more alive. It was during a rough time in my life. I felt hopeless. But somehow, you saw something in me. A fire. It was carefully hidden away, but you brought it out in me. Somehow, your love made me feel _alive_. You saw me for who I truly was. I spent a long time trying to fit in, but you showed me how amazing it is, to just be myself. And I'm still not sorry, that I'm in love with you. Truly, madly, deeply."

Damon looked at her, like she was the only girl in the world.

"My vows are a little different. It's something I said to you years ago. So I quote: Somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving, and I wanted to thank you for that. And it's still true. Our path hasn't been perfect or flaw free. It has had obstacles and everyone was rooting against us. But at the end of the day; love really does conquer all."

Elena fought against the thought of kissing him before the ceremony was over. Instead she looked at him and spoke with her eyes. Her kind brown eyes met his blue. Even without words, the story of their romance was a masterpiece.

"You may now kiss the bride."

With a kiss and a gentle embrace, two souls became one. The guests cheered. Smiles and laughter filled the room. Elena had never felt happier or more loved in her entire life. Damon made her feel worthy of love, and he was the _best_ choice she had ever made.


End file.
